Castlevania:hourglass of Darkness
by Beast of Shade
Summary: What happens when a villian gets there hands on a magic hourglass and brings Dracula's true castle from the underworld and brings the vampire hunters from 1944 and turns them evil to fight Soma Cruz. Now features Dante and Lady from Devil May Cry. Hiatus
1. Darkness Reborn

**Castlevania-hourglass of darkness**

**War, death and hatred the very thing that would summon the evil that would push us over edge of sanity ****D****racula's Castle.****This very castle signalled the return of lord Dracula the one who would plunge the world into to darkness and begin the vampiric of reign and end of humanity. But no matter how many times Dracula he tried the slayer of the vampires, the Belmont's and Morris and there holy whip the vampire killer always stood in his way. Until 1999 Dracula was always returning but once he was finally slain anew horror was unleashed on the world, The Dark lord candidates. Even tho the dark lord candidates were thought evil there was still one who wanted peace. That person was Soma Cruz the one who did not crave power and the only one to slay Demons with their own powers. But the heroes of the past and future must to defeat the knew menace who summoned the one thing that no one has ever tried to summon**

**Dracula's True Castle**

The year is 1945 one year after Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin defeated the mighty lord Dracula, Brauner and Death. The fated couple are relaxing at Jonathan's when they feel a strange aura.

"Charlotte did you feel that" asked Jonathan.

"Yes I did john, it felt like somebody was tugging me too another place" replied Charlotte.

"Charlotte something's outside the window" warned Jonathan as he drew the sword he'd been using ever since he'd defeated Dracula.

Charlotte knew something was wrong because they were on the second story of the house and what was out wasn't human. Charlotte was shocked to hear a shattering but calmed down after she realised it was stabbing his sword through the window.

"That was rather rash John, don't you think" said Charlotte in a rather mockingly way.

"Charlotte didn't you see that" said Jonathan who almost sounded scared.

"What you smashing the window or your scaredy cat face" laughed Charlotte.

"Whatever that was charlotte when I stabbed it with my sword it and my sword both disappeared" said Jonathan who was now looking at his empty hand.

As soon as Jonathan had finished what he was saying two more of the appeared and grabbed both of them and disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile in the year 2039 Soma Cruz was lying in his bed when he felt the force of familiar darkness return yet it was somehow it was stronger and bigger than ever.

"What does this mean" thought Soma lazily.

Meanwhile in an apartment in central Japan.

"I never thought somebody would summon my father's true castle, but I guess insanity grows over the years" muttered Genya Arikado.

"Jonathan where are we" asked Charlotte.

"Somewhere I thought we would never have to go, DRACULA'S TRUE CASTLE" replied Jonathan.

"John look outside" said Charlotte.

Jonathan looked outside one of the castle's windows's and thought to himself.

"I don't think were in 1945 anymore"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or any of the characters accept the villain. The only Castlevania things I own is a poster and ton of games**

**This is my second fanfic so be as mean as you want.**


	2. Premonition of Doom

**Chapter 2: Premonition of Doom**

Soma's Pov

"You will die Soma Cruz unless you join me you and the one's you love will die" whispered the shadows.  
"Who are you why doing you doing this to my friends" Screamed Soma after seeing his friends in chains.

"I am the master of all I see, master of all want, master of the underworld, Master of the Over world, master of the Heaven's and of the greatest thing of all, Lord Dracula's power" Mocked the shadows

"Then why do you need me to join you" asked Soma?

"Because you are the only obstacle in my way that stops's me from obtaining lord Dracula's power, now Die" Roared the Shadow after shooting an arrow of pure straight through Soma's heart.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Soma as he fell out bed and hit the floor

"Soma are you al... Argh" screamed Mina as she tripped over Soma.

"Mina are you alright" asked Yoko who stopped when she saw Mina on top of Soma and continued "Am I interrupting something".

"No you're not Yoko" Said Soma pushing the slightly blushing Mina off him as he stood up and asked "Yoko what are doing here".

"Actually Soma I'm here to talk to you about something of grave importance, about Dracula"

Jonathan's Pov

"Charlotte duck" bellowed Jonathan.

Charlotte heard Jonathan warning just in time to dodge the werewolf's attack counter it with a spell.

"Cocytus" screamed Charlotte as large ice storm froze the werewolf in its track's.

"Yaah" roared Jonathan as he smashed the werewolf into a million pieces with the vampire killer.

"Nicely done Charlotte although your skill's slipping though" teased Jonathan.

"What did you say Jonathan something about me casting Cocytus on you" Fumed Charlotte.

"Charlotte lookout" roared Jonathan in fear and shock.

"Yeah right Jonathan I'm in ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screeched Charlotte as fallen angel stabbed her right in the rib's.

"Nocteran I told you not to harm you hopeless whelp" Said a man emerging from the shadows.

The man wore a long ice blue cloak and had blood red eyes and hair and carried a long spear that appeared to be made out of pure solidified darkness. He had one long white fang.

"Who are you" asked Jonathan readying the Vampire Killer to strike.

"Your master" said the man as he raised his arms and then Jonathan saw no more.

"Sleep my pets for when you awake you will kill Alucard and Soma Cruz"

Dante Pov

"So this is the famous castle of lord Dracula, eh, this might just be fun party yet, right Lady" Dante asked the woman standing behind him.

"Your right Dante, this might be fun party" smirked Lady as she readied her guns.

"Come on let's get ready to party" said Dante as he took off running .

"Hey wait, Dante" yelled Lady.

**I decided to put Dante and Lady in this story so I hope that's okay, Dragly out oh and don't forget to-**

**Soma: Read**

**Mina: Rest**

**Dante: Review**

**Lady: and Dragly does not own Castlevania or devil may cry**

**I hate you four**

**Muses: :)**


End file.
